The Twin Hybrids
by RozaCourt
Summary: Diana and Raven are twin sisters that are different in every way possible. The only thing they have in common is the fact that both are hybrids. After her sister accidently released an ancient villain, would Diana with the Winx's help be able to prevent history from being repeated?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! As promised, I have redone The Peace Copy. This is what you get. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Hybrids.**

('_thoughts_'; **_voice in head_**; normal)

Chapter One

Raven POV

"Alright, ladies, settle down! Take your seats!" the newest teacher of Alfea, Daphne, said as she walked into the classroom. I crossed my legs as my sister sat beside me.

"Wonder what she's going to talk about today," she whispered to my. I shrugged and pulled out my sketchbook. I never really liked school, so my answer was an expected one.

"Does it really matter? No matter what it is, I'm not going to pay attention." She sighed and shook her head at me, which I ignored.

"Today, we're going to continue our journey through history with one of the least known planets of Magix," Daphne said, basically sealing this class's fate in my eyes.

"Boring." I tuned her out and started doodling in my book.

My name is Raven. Practically everything about me contrasts my twin sister Diana. I have black hair and dark red eyes; she has blond hair and light blue eyes. I was born with a mark that looks like a ragged ribbon winding down and around my right arm. She has a musical note mark on her right shoulder.

The only thing we have in common is the fact that we're both hybrids. That means our winx is dominate Peace and recessive the power of another Magix realm. Mine is Nature. Hers is Music. Oh, and we're both charmix level fairies.

"Peace fairies were known to be the most powerful fairies of their time. Unfortunately, this was the case with the hybrid of Peace and Nature," I happened to hear from Daphne.

"Uh-oh," Diana whispered as I slowly put down my pencil and looked to where the teacher was standing, re-crossing one leg over the other.

"As the only being with both the Peace Copy and Peace scepter, she posed a major threat to Magix when she decided to become evil. This is due to the fact that nobody knew how to avoid attacks from the powerful scepter while at the same time prevent their powers and life energy from being drained by the fairy herself. After she gathered enough power into the scepter, she became almost indestructible. It took every hybrid, even her sister, putting their power together to place her in Omega…."

"Liar." The classroom went silent as everybody present looked at me. Diana looked like she wanted to disappear. Too bad.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a liar. Fauna was not like that. And she wasn't evil," I articulated.

"She nearly destroyed the Magic Dimension. I believe that makes her evil." I uncrossed my legs and walked down the steps to the front of the class.

"Ok, so maybe she was evil. But it wasn't by choice. And I don't appreciate you claiming it was."

"Are you saying you know more about hybrids and the realm of Hybridia than I do?"

"I am the hybrid of Nature and my ancestors are from Hybridia. What do you think?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Raven, please take your seat. If you have any issues with the lesson, we will talk about them privately. But not right now."

**_She's passing your comment off as unimportant, Rae_**, the voice in my head said.

What? You don't have one? I do.

**_You can't let her get away with that._**

****"You shouldn't be giving a lesson with facts that are false."

"The history books all say the same thing: the hybrid of Nature was evil by choice. She willingly let her powers evolve…."

"_Enough_!"

In a burst of yellow energy, I switched into my fairy form. Peace signs covered parts of my body, forming a gold sparkly minidress and white boots. My white wings had gold peace signs on them. And my hair gained white streaks in them.

"You're wrong! The history books are wrong! Being evil was not her choice! So stop saying that it was!"

"Rae, please calm down. It's not that serious," my sister said behind and below me.

**_It's just like the weak ones to downgrade something as important as history. You should show them what happens to liars._**

****I took the pure white ring off of my right ring finger, and it turned into a glittery white scepter with a gold peace sign on it.

"Magic Winx, Bloomix!" I spun around as six girls switched to their fairy forms and flew up to me.

"Back down, Raven," the girl I recognized as Bloom warned me.

"I'm not afraid of you six."

**_Show Daphne what happens to people who ridicule your ancestors. _**

****I turned around, but the girls blocked my path to our teacher.

**_Get rid of them._**

****"Look, we'd rather not fight you," Stella warned.

"Well, I guess it's just too bad for you." I raised the scepter over my head. "Peaceful Blinding Light!"

Most people covered their eyes as a very bright light emitted out of my scepter. All but one Winx fell to their knees when the light badly hurt their eyes. All but….

"Solar Flare!" Stella. The blast hit my stomach, making me fly back to a wall and slide down to the floor.

**_Let me take over, Rae._**

"No, I can do this. On my own." I grabbed my fallen scepter and flew back to the now again flying Winx.

"This is not a battle you can win," Tecna said.

"I think I will be victorious."

"Morphix Wave!"

"Harmonic Blast!" Both blasts came at me.

"Peaceful Shield!" A peace sign blocked both attacks. "Peace of Sound Waves!" The sign on my scepter turned blue-ish red-ish gold and I swung it at the two. A blast hit both.

**_You're barely hanging on. _**I brought up a shield to block attacks from the other four. **_Let me take over._**

"Fine." I swung the scepter again; they blocked the blast. "You've got two minutes."

**_I only need one._** The tattoo on my arm glowed as I let the voice take over my mind.

"Alright, Winx. It's time to show you what real power is." I/ she raised the scepter over my head. "Peaceful Nature, rise up above this foundation and show these girls what this area was like 5000 years ago!"

'_Wait, how many years_?!' I thought shrieked as trees, vines, and ivy shot up through the floor. The girls flew up higher to avoid the attacking nature.

"Nature beasts, awake from your five century long slumber, and teach Daphne a lesson about true history!" The other students screamed as monsters broke through what was left of the floor.

"No! Daphne!" An ivy grabbed Bloom as she tried to fly closer to me.

"Stay back!" I swung the scepter, sending a golden blast at the fairy of the Dragon Flame.

"Peaceful Shield!" A peace sign appeared in front of Bloom, stopping my attack. Diana flew up in front of me, her own scepter in hand. "Stop this, Raven!"

"Get out of my way, Diana! I don't want to have to attack you as well!" She pointed her scepter at me.

"Stop it, or I will stop you!"

"Fine! Have it your way! Peace of Nature's Harmony!"

The sign on my scepter glowed nature green and music red. Sound waves emitted out of it, causing all fairies to fly back into vine and ivy cages.

"Alright, my beasts! Let's go do a little traveling! But first…!"

'_No, time is up! It's time for us to…_!'

"Sorry, Raven. But this is the perfect opportunity to finish what I started before. And I'm not going to give it up. Take a seat, a breather: I'm taking over for a while."

'_What_?!' I felt my control over my own body completely slip away from me. I could do nothing but watch in horror as the other me held the scepter over my head.

"Trees, vines, and ivy, entrap all of Alfea in your grip and don't let go until I say so!"

The entire school got covered in nature. And I could nothing about it! "Peaceful Nature Travel, Andros!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people of the Winx Club fandom. I just have a quick message for all of you. I am currently looking for a beta-reader. If you would like to be it, just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hybrids.**

Chapter two

Diana POV

I brought my knees up to my chest and sighed, looking around at my classmates. Most are either knocked out, sleeping, or talking to their friends. I'm just, well, watching. The Winx are all unconscious even after a full day.

"Raven, why? Why do you let her control you like that? You know she can decide to be dangerous when she wants to," I whispered, laying my chin on my knees.

I heard a moan to my right and looked over. Musa was starting to sit up in the cage closest to mine.

"Please tell me that didn't happen," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," I told the fairy of Music, walking as close to her as our cages permitted. I put my hand through a few of the bars of the two cages. "Here, take my hand. I can make you stronger again."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "How?" I gave her a small smile.

"I'm the hybrid of Music. If any fairy from Melody is feeling weak, I have the power to make her feel better." She looked unsurely at my outstretched hand. "Please, I want to help you. You can trust me."

"Alright." She placed her hand in mine slowly.

"Peaceful Harmony Boost."

"Oh," she gasped lightly as a red glow surround her. When I was sure she was back to normal, I let go of her hand and the glow went away. "Wow, that was… incredible! How did you do that?"

"I'm the Peace fairy for Melody, and you're the Guardian Fairy of Melody. **(That is still the case in Season 6 right?)** It is my job to keep you safe. By keeping you strong, I keep you safe."

"Thank you, Diana." I smiled shyly at her before speaking.

"I'm sorry about Rae. She's not always like that, I swear it. She just… loses herself sometimes."

"This is just losing herself?" I looked over to see Aisha standing in her cage. '_You have no idea_,' I thought. "I'm almost afraid to see her become completely angry."

"She doesn't become angry. Rae is… calmer than I am. She is the Peace fairy of Linphea. It's not in her… core to become truly angered."

"You seem to be choosing your words carefully," Bloom said. I sighed. '_Darn it, I hoped nobody would notice that_.'

"I can explain it better in my dorm."

"How are we going to get out of here to your room? I can't even get nature to respond to my winx," Flora pointed out. I smiled as I flew to the roof of my cage (Raven's spell also trapped everybody in whatever form they had been in when they were trapped).

"Spells spoken by a hybrid can be changed slightly by a closely related hybrid. Being her twin is the closest anybody can get." I touched the roof of my cage with my right hand, my fingertips glowed light red, and the vines created a space wide enough for me to fly through.

"Whoa," other fairies said in awe. I brought out my scepter and raised it over my head.

"Peaceful Harmony, release my classmates and Daphne from my sister's spell!" Red sound waves spread throughout the room, and everybody was released.

"Thank you, Diana," Daphne said.

"It was my pleasure," I replied, bowing my head in respect to her. "But… I cannot completely release the entire school. My power is weaker than Rae's."

"It is enough for now," she reassured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We should go on to your room so that you may explain." I smiled at her and nodded.

"With Flora and Musa's help, I can make a path directly to my room. But the rest of you are going to have to follow quickly: the openings won't last long." Everybody in the room nodded in understanding.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" Musa asked. I held out my scepter.

"Hold the handle above and below my hand, and focus some of your winx on it. I just need enough to get nature to respond to me more and to show that I am an actual hybrid." The two fairies put their hands on the handle, and all three of us glowed.

"Whoa," others around us gasped.

"Peaceful Harmonic Path through Nature!" said I. The sign on my scepter glowed as the trees, vines, and ivy started separating. "To my room! Hurry, girls!"

Those of us still in fairy form flew through the path with the others running close behind. My room door opened itself, revealing two of Raven's beasts.

"Winx, can you trap them for me?!" As an answer, Flora and Musa let go of my scepter to join their friends' sides. I stopped flying momentarily, letting the six girls fly ahead.

"Winx Convergence!" A bubble formed around both creatures.

"Peaceful Return!" I pointed the scepter at the bubble and blast hit it. The beasts disappeared.

"That is beyond cool," Stella said. I smiled as I led everybody into the room. I picked up my makeup back and took out the miniature book from it.

"One thing I actually wanted to say during class, though: Raven was right. The history of the hybrids is wrong. I was going to show you this after school, Daphne." The book returned to its actual size.

"When we were born, my twin and I each received a few items," I continued. "Both of us got a scepter and a mark. She has this unique power. I have the Book of All Things Hybrid." I held the incredibly thick book out to Daphne, who accepted and opened it.

"Is there…?" Bloom started, looking at the book over her sister's shoulder.

"Something that explains why Raven acts the way she shouldn't? It's not in the book. It has to do with our sources of power. My strength is linked to Musa's. Rae's comes from… a voice. In her head."

"She hears a voice in her head that gives her power?" Tecna asked. I shook my head.

"It's more like somebody is inside her that takes over her body and mind sometimes. She has learned how to control it when it is inside. But once she gives the voice control, she runs the risk of never getting her body back."

"So when she challenged me yesterday…?" asked Daphne.

"At first, it was just her defending another Nature hybrid. But then, the voice managed to convince her to give it control," I clarified.

"Do you know whose voice it is?" Flora asked.

"When the voice takes over, Rave's sound waves change. Despite her seemingly harsh words, the waves are always soft and gentle." The book floated into my hands, and I started flipping through it.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that. But when she took command of nature, the waves changed completely. They weren't even smooth waves that were green with a slight gold tint to it. They became rough waves that were dark red with a bit of green," Musa remembered. I showed them the page I found.

"Exactly. And according to this book, that is the exact same sound wave Fauna- the last hybrid of Nature- had." On the page was the silhouette of a fairy with the previously mentioned waves around her.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. I mean, the waves could be identical." Musa and I shook our heads.

"No two waves are exactly alike. Even historical ones compared to modern ones. **(I don't know if that is actually true. But for this story, I need it to be. Don't look at me like that! This is a fictional story anyway!)** That's why you can find books on how to locate someone with sound waves," Musa explained.

"Is there a way to stop your sister?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know," I admitted letting the book float back to Daphne. "Even my book doesn't know exactly how Fauna was defeated. And historical books are definitely wrong. There couldn't have been a sister to defeat Fauna, and most hybrids would've instantly lost their power due to a spell she had cast before."

"Wait, why couldn't a sister help defeat her?" Flora asked. I looked the fairy of nature in the eye.

"Because after finding a way to drain the winx from Linphea's Guardian Fairy and using this method, Fauna killed her twin sister with her incredible yet horrible power two days before she had 90% of Magix at her feet. And it wasn't until a decade later that she was defeated."


End file.
